This program provides: 1. Outreach, referral, and follow-up services to the alcoholic and his family. 2. An educational program designed to prevent alcoholism. 3. Institutional care for patients that cannot be treated as outpatients. 4. Outpatient services in those cases where the alcoholic is employed and still has his family intact. 5. Medical services to the patient and his family.